


Un-huntable

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Cad isn't just a jerk anymore, he has new twisted evil ideas and he is about to make tese into reality.*TRIGGER WARNING *includes sexual abuse and violence!Ehhhhhhh?????...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Another regular day in Piston Peak…  
Or atleast, that's how it seemed.  
Blade had been more distant and easily irritated lately, no one really knew why but they suspected it was because of Cad's shit.  
Cad had been constantly getting into their business lately and disturbing their job with this. It looked like he actually wanted to get rid of the air attack team. He always found something to pick on, he even blamed Blade for "destroying" his lodge after he and his team had been trying to put out the fire near there and soaking the place with water. 

Even the team had been arguing more than usual lately.  
"This is fucking ridiculous!" 

"Blade, we have to keep it calm, you know he can bring us more trouble if we do something stupid" Dipper said, trying to calm down their chief who has been really stressed lately indeed. 

"I am fucking tired of dealing with this, i fucking swear if saving lives wasn't my job i would gladly watch him getting trapped in his burning lodge one day!!!" 

"Blade.." Dipper responded, with a sad tone in her voice.  
And then, out of any time of the day this had to be the exact minute Cad entering the base. 

Blade sighed deeply to the sound of the speaker announcing the arrival of the Superintendent.  
He almost looked depressed, anxious even. 

He went out of the hangar and before he could get much further he was greeted by their unwanted guest. 

"Weeelll HELLO my pretty actress!"  
Was Cad's sarcastic first words when seeing Blade.  
"What the hell do you want this time Cad?"  
"Oh i'm here for the business.  
I need to talk to you about last week"  
Blade gave out another tired and annoyed sigh.  
"Soooo, when are you going to give me the money?"  
Blade though to himself 'what the heck is he even talking about'  
"You know, soaking building with water isn't really that cheap, are You going to give me money for repairs or not?"  
"Your Lodge would have caught in flames! How stupid you have to be Cad??"  
Blade was confused and angry, he almost couldn't control himself, this stupid bastard was blaming him when he did everything in his power to do his job and get rid of the fire.  
"Now Blade, do you really want to make things harder than the already are? If you aren't going to give me the money, i'm going to force you, you understand?"  
Blade knew what Cad meant by that, he felt trapped, it had happened before, it made him sick to even think back about it, the thing he tried to make him do, how he pressured him, it was disgusting.  
Cad gave a little pat on Blade's tire, intruding into his space. "Don't you fucking DARE Cad…"  
Cad just gave Blade a smirk and backed a few meters. "See you soon Blazin Blade" winking at him in perverted fashion with sickening smile on his face, he finally rode off. 

*Evening*  
The team was calm and everyone were dealing with their own business, Dusty was talking with Dipper in her hangar god knows about what, the smokejumpers had grouped together to watch a movie in main hangar, Windlifter was probably meditating somewhere, and Cabbie was doing Whatever he usually liked to do. 

Blade had gone to the cliff, watching the horizon, he was deep in his thoughts, everything that had been happening, it didn't feel real, he wasn't scared about what what had happened, but he felt disgusted and embarrassed and angry. Angry at himself and especially at Cad and his "friends".  
He didn't know how long it had been but he wasn't even looking at the horizon anymore, he was looking at the ground, he was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized it was already night, the base was very quiet, some of his team members had probably fallen asleep, he could guess by the lights that were turned off and silence through the whole base, noone spoke, noone moved around.  
"Maybe i should try getting some sleep"  
He thought to himself, but when he was about to go to his hangar he got a strange message on his radio device. It was from an unknown number.  
It seemed to be some kind of cry for help. The message was unclear and it looked like it was by someone who knew him, "Maybe someone from the park.." he thought to himself.  
Message told him to get to the lodge,  
It obviously seemed suspicious, Blade was sure he knew who it was from, or at least, who wanted him there.  
But it looked like it could actually be an emergency. 'Why would they text me.. '  
He thought.  
But then he got another message that sent cold shivers down his frame, it was from Dusty, or atleast from his number, it was similar to the first one but it looked like it was written in a hurry.  
Blade knew Dusty was in the base, so he went over to his hangar instead to ask him about that strange message. He knocked on the hangar door, after not getting any response he decided to peek in, the team left doors of their hangar usually unlocked anyways, so that in case there is an emergency they could get out faster. However, to his surprise there was no-one in this hangar. It looked like Dusty had just left, but where?  
Blade looked around in the base for few minutes but without success of finding him.  
Then a scary thought got into his mind.  
Maybe Cad had hurt his dear team member, maybe Dusty really is in trouble? 

With this thought, he got anxious, after a moment of thinking he started his engine and took off.  
He flew towards the lodge, he tried to fly as quietly as possible, after few minutes he was right above the lodge, the image of burnt houses and trees reminded him of the fire and incident with Cad, he sighed to himself and landed.  
There was a silence, he wasn't sure why but he felt really uneasy, he rolled around a little bit on the area before calling out "Dusty??"  
"Dusty are you here?"  
There was a silence, Blade was about to enter the building before he heard a loud crashing sound and a cry for help from behind another door of the building.  
He immediately went toward the door and pushed it open, he entered the room, it was pich black and he heard another cry that sounded like Dusty, but something about it felt strange, it almost sounded like it wasn't real, there was a strange quiet buzzing sound, almost like it was a recording coming from the speakers.  
He got closer to the sound after something slammed shut around his front wheel, he immediately tried to back off but as he tried to do so he felt something slamming shut around his other 2 wheels as well, he was stuck, as hard as he tried to get out, there was no success. Blade started panicking, he struggled few seconds before he froze as the bright light went on.  
After trying to open his eyes and see something in this blinding brightness, he saw a tabe in front of him, it was a small table, with a digital sound recorder on it.  
He understood it was a trap, and he had been stupid enough to get into it so easily.  
Before his thought got much further he hear a sound of door slamming open.  
"Weell welll, look who is here…"  
Blade knew this voice all too well, he started struggling again, trying to get free, but traps around hir wheel gave no indication of breaking.  
"Easy now there friend"  
It was Cad, of course it was him, who else could be so sick to make such a sick joke.  
"WHat the HELL IS tHis??" Yelled Balde.  
" Hush now my dear actress, u don't want to make this more difficult than it has to be"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME? AND WHERE AM I??" 

Cad gave out an amused chuckle "You are in my lodge, don't you remember? i prepared this room, just for you," the he got closer to Blade, right into his face and whispered "This for us"  
This sick perverted bastard had set up a trap for Blade.  
Blade didn't want to think about what was about to come if he doesn't get out of there, he started his engines and tried to rip himself off the ground, out of the traps by trying to fly, eventhough he was in the building and there was only few meters of space between his rotors and the ceiling .  
But then he felt a sharp pain in his rotors, and he screamed. Two other vehicles had thrown straps around his rotors to hold them still, they were large black cars, probably Cad's minions or something. He wasn't able to move his rotors or wheels, he was completely stuck. His body went ice cold as Cad just stared at him, like predator.  
"Ohh Blade if you only knew how long i have been wanting to do this" he got closer to Blade, his bumper nearly touching him.  
"I'll make sure you will not forget this night"  
"Is this really what you want Cad!?? You want to rape me?!!?" 

"I can do it Blade, if u want me to" Cad had a sickening smile on his face, still staring at Blade, enjoying the view of his fear and pain.  
Blade didn't know what to say at this point, he didn't want to look at Cad, he struggled again, trying to get free but he stopped as he felt his rotors being pulled harshly by the ropes. It hurt, no denying it did. But he didn't want to show it.  
"So… Balde, is this what you want? Is this what we should do with you tonight?"  
"N- NO!" Blade yelled "Stop! Stop touching me, just let me go u sick bastard!"  
Cad's expression darkened as we backed up few meters away from Blade, he wasn't smiling anymore.  
"You won't be getting anywhere tonight Blade.. Especially if you don't start to BEHAVE yourself, if you want to get away from here tonight, i would recommend you to stop acting like a bitch and do what i tell you to. 

Blade kept quiet, thinking to himself  
'A bitch?? Seriously, he kidnapps me and still dares to call me a bitch?, 

Blade kept quiet, he didn't want to risk it, he was actually scared, and he had every reason to be. 

Cad made his way behind Blade, there was a sound of some box being thrown on the table, Blade didn't know what it was since it was behind him, he could only quess as he hear the box being opened and sound of metal tools being placed on the table, he was shaking now, he didn't want to look at the vehicles around him or the bright light hanging in the ceiling in front of him so he just closed his eyes.  
After a moment he felt something being pushed between his underside and retardant tank. "HEY!! GET OFF ME!!!" he yelled, but that of course didn't work, he struggled again only to feel the same sharp pain of his rotors being as they were harshly pulled by the ropes. He stilled, the vehicle yanking his retardant tank off forcefully, without bothering to unscrew it properly.  
Finally the tank fell off and was tossed across the room with zero care.  
Then Blade felt something sharp against his underside digging in the metal, the vehicle had pushed whatever tool through the metal into his undersideand and  
just left it there. Hydraulic fluids were slowly dripping on the floor underneath him.  
'why was that necessary?.' he thought to himself, it was getting hard to think as pain was becoming too much to deal with. 

"Good, good, this should make him behave" said Cad.  
"So Blade, let's get it started shall we?" Again he got close to Blade, way closer than Blade would ever be comfortable with.  
"Let's have some fun my dear actress"  
After saying those words, Cad made his way behind Blade and before Blade could guess what was about to happen, he felt something or someone touching his panels that hid his privates under his tailboom.  
It was a rather gentle touch at first, but soon there was a hard hit. Blade yelled again and tried to pull himself free. Those bastards were actually planning to rape him.  
Then he went ice cold again as he felt something being showed between his panels and twisting it, trying to pull it open.  
Blade tried his best to keep it closed and not to give up to the pressure of whatever was harshly pulling his panels apart.  
"FUCKING STOP YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU U WORTHLESS FUCK!" Blade struggled like mad, panicking as he felt his panels being harshly twisted open, revealing his genitalia.  
One of the vehicles rammed into his right side painfully hard, almost making him fall if the traps on his wheels weren't keeping him on the ground. He felt as something was showed between his panels too keeping him trying to close them.  
Cad came back in front of him, looking at him. He eyed th straps around his rotors and then turned his gaze to Blade's eyes.  
"I think you won't be needing your rotors tonight friend, you aren't going anywhere anyways, not until this is over." He smiled,  
Then he gave a nod to the vehicles holding the straps and the started pulling them quite forcefully.  
Blade felt like atleast one of his rotors is going to snap and he screamed again in agony.  
Then a snap.  
One of the rotors finally gave out to pulling and hydraulic fluid was dripping down on helicopter's body, flowing on the floor.  
Blade stopped screaming , instead his pupils went black and his breath got stuck in his throat for few seconds as he shaked, then his landing gear gave out and he slammed into the floor unconscious.


	2. In a search of Blade

Meanwhile in the base.   
" has anyone seen Blade? He has been gone for hours it seemes."   
Asked Dipper.   
"i heard him taking off on the evening and i haven't heard of him since. " replied Dynamite. 

"Maybe he went searching for spotfires?"   
Said Dipper

Cabbie "Naah, this doesn't sound right, he always tells others before going somewhere, he never leaves his team behind just like that.." 

Dipper- "Well. Yes. But where is Dusty? He seems to have disappeared too." 

Cabbie- "Dusty disappeared around the same time as Blade, however i didn't see neither of them going away, in fact i haven't seen them anywhere on this evening"   
It was strange indeed. The team was starting to get worried. 

Dynamite "Maybe he went looking for spot fires and lost radio signal, i hope he isn't in trouble somewhere."   
Windlifter "This doesn't seem right, he always tells someone before going anywhere, he hasn't told me anything before disappearing, besides he has been acting rather strange lately" 

Cabbie "Even if he was looking for spotfires wouldn't he be back by now? It has been hours, and let's not forget that Dusty has disappeared too"

Maru" Well he had never left his team behind just like this, even Windlifter doesn't know anything about him  
And where the hell is Dusty?"

Then Dipper asked" Wouldn't it be possible they left together? They both disappeared this night, i don't know when Dusty went but i heard it when Blade started his engine and took off, it was around ten a clock in the evening, but i haven't seen him since. 

Windlifter asked his fellow team mates weather it would be possible that something more is going on.   
"He hasn't been himself lately he seems to be really stressed, i haven't seen him like this in years" 

"I sure hope it's nothing serious, i think we should look for him, it's extremely unusual of him to disappear like that." said Cabbie 

Dipper- "But someone has to stay here in case there is an fire, we have to decide who goes for search and who stays here" 

"I'll go!" Was Dynamite's immediate response.   
Blackout "me and "! 

Dipper - "I should perhaps come too,some smokejumpers should perhaps stay here. Cabbie, you should stay here with the rest of the jumpers."   
Windlifter had been rather quiet as usual.   
"Wind, do you want to stay here or look for Blade? If you stay here, you are in command, if you come with us…"   
Windlifter though for a few moments, then he looked at the horizon, and finally replied, "I'll come.. "  
Something told him that Blade needs him right now, Windlifter always tried to give his best to be second in command, but also to be there for Blade and support him and protect him when necessary.   
"I'll rather stay here" anounced Cabbie.  
The two planes prepared and loaded their tanks with retardant just in case, and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

*Meanwhile back to poor Blade"

Blade was slowly coming back to consciousness. He was still in a lot of pain, but this time it felt more numb, he was drugged by painkillers, but he didn't know that, he slowly started to come back to reality, he remembered what happened, and why he was where he was. This time however he seemed to be alone, at least for now. The room was dark and silent.  
He tried to move a little bit on his wheels, standing back up, but he was still very much stuck.  
He sighed to himself quietly.  
He started to think about his life, about his team, and his past as an actor, he tried to remember good memories to relieve the excessive amounts of stress in his mind.  
He closed his eyes, he thought about the beautiful moment when he and Nick had to get up early to start with filming, he thought about times they joked around on the set and took a microphone from the audio engineer who worked with their show. They had a lot of fun chasing eachother with it until it was taken away frome them. The audio engineer being mad at them for acting like two 5 year olds.  
He reminded of times when he and Nick were alone in their room together at nights, just talking about anything. 

Then he slowly started to think about his team, and wondering what were they thinking about his disappearance, where they worried? He was sure they were looking for him by now, perhaps called the police.  
His thoughts were suddenly cut like wire with tongs when he head a door behind him opening. 

"Is he finally awake?"  
"should be by now, i believe this would make him change his mind about this whole situation"  
One of Cad's minions came in front of Blade and looked at him, with zero expression on his face.  
"He's awake!"  
"Good good, i was starting to feel kinda lonely without my helicopter friend here"  
Cad came in front of Blade and smiled at him "How was your sleep beautiful?"  
Blade looked at Cad but didn't say anything.  
Cad now said again, with a bit more agressive tone "I asked you Blade, how was your sleep? Aren't you listening to me? Or are you just giving me a little silent treatment here?" His last words sounded rather sarcastic and joking.  
Blade still didn't say anything, he lookid into the emptiness instead.  
"well Blade, since i actually already guessed, you aren't going to give up that easy are you?"  
Cad circled around Blade slowly before stopping again in front of him "You know, i was actually already assuming it isn't going to be easy with you, it isn't really your type to break down is it?" Cad got closer to Blade, looking at him in questioning manner.  
Blade still kept quiet.  
Cad gave out a sigh "Blade, all i want from you is money to repair the damages and i'll leave you and your dear friend alone."  
'FrEnD?' Blade though to himself 'did he bring someone else into this hellhole aswell…?' 

"Yo know Blade, when you were a sleep here, i made sure you had some company by the time you'l come back to earth"  
It was the first time Blade decided to speak, he painfully gasped and asked in exhausted shaking voice  
"wh- who? Who else did you.. Brin into this hellhole?"  
Cad and two other black vehicles gave a chuckle and Cad made his way to the computer that was now on the table in font of him.  
"Say hello to your little friend Blade"  
And the recording of the security camera opened on the screen. In the video there seemed to be a similar room that Blade was in, but smaller, and in the corner of the room, there was a tiny figure shaking, it seemed to be a small plane,  
it looked like,  
"Could it be?..." he thought 

Blade made a gasp as he realized who it was. This shape, it was too familiar to miss, he knew this plane all too well.  
"Dusty!!"  
"Well look who is finally back, our little rescue helicopter, always looking out for others, especially his own team… unfortunately tho, you aren't wery good at keeping them safe" and with those words Cad slammed the computer shut. 

Blade- "No!! Don't … Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong! I… i'll give you anything, just please don't hurt him! "  
Well that depends on You Blade, are you giving me 1.300000 dollars for the lodge or not?  
'1.300000 million??? Is he crazy'  
"I…. I don't have that much money, i.. I swear, Cad, please. You don't want to do this!"  
Cad's expression only darkened as he said " welll… in that case…"  
cad opened the computer again and the screen lit back up. And Blade saw a horrible scene on the screen of Dusty being elecricuted hard. Poor plane opened his mouth tho scream as he shaked.  
" NOOOOO! STOP IT! STOOOP!! DON'T DO THIS TO HIM! PLEASE!!!"  
Then he saw Dusty falling on the floor, probably panting heavily as it was seen by his rapid up and-down movement on the floor.  
Tears started to come into Blade's eyes as he tried to ask himself weather this is actually real. It felt like a horror movie at this point.  
"Cad…. I…. I'll do anything i can, please, just please.. Let him go… kill me if you want, torture me, i'll try my best to get the money, i…. I promise.. Just please leve my team alone!" Blade tried to keep himself from crying but tear just flowed down from his sore eyes on the floor. 

Cad just enjoyed the look of Blade's fear, worry and terror. He seemed to be a true sadist at this point, even one of his minions looked sick from this whole situation as he looked at the other black car next to him with eyes of disbelief and disgusts.


	4. Paralyzing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how is Dusty doing? He was only brought there to pressure Blade.  
> So it's the same crap but from Dusty's point of view.
> 
> Bc i am a horrible person for making cute little Disney caracters suffer.

Cad looked at Blade, but he wasn't able to take his eyes off the screen. He wanted to see some expression change in Blade's face, after seeing none, he decided to turn off the screen.   
"So… Blade, what do you say?"   
Blade wasn't able to say anything at this point. He tried to stay strong, but it was getting too much. He couldn't tolerate seeing his friends or team members being tortured. He himself would rather get tortured to death than let it happen to someone he cares about. 

Dusty-  
Dusty was panting heavily, his whole body felt exhausted and he was in pain. They had taken him when he had just went out of his hangar at night due to the not being able to sleep,he saw a strange figure that looked like a car on the Air attack Team Base. So he decided to check ot out.   
Bad move… 

After being caught and tied up he was brought to this hellhole. After he was brought in he was greeted by the vehicle he wouldn't have thought could do this.   
"Cad?? What is this? Where am i? Why?"   
Dusty was already scared as he tried to keep down his sobbing. 

"You know Dusty, i was thinking your friend might need some company here" 

"Fr- frien?" was Dusty's silent answer, "who? What friend? Why am I here?   
His voice was shaking as he tried his best to stay cool. This obviously didn't come out too well, his fear was already flowing all over the room, Cad could quite literally smell it in the air.   
He got closer to Dusy while just softly smiling to him, this smile had something very disturbing in it, it had this odd cruel tone to it, but it wasn't very obvious.   
" The one friend you have been looking for all this time sooo desperately. Yea, he is here…" 

"B.. Blade?" 

Cad was looking at the traps on the floor for a moment when lifting his eyes back to Dusty.   
"Yeah… that one…" After saying this he backed up and was about to leave, But not before adding.   
"Boys…. Trap him up.."   
To this the two cars who were there in this room with Cad took dusty to the traps. One of the cars was still holding him by the cable he was pulled there with while the other put some metal things around his tires that held him from moving.   
After that they unhooked him from the cable and brought some strange wires out of who knows where.   
The car hooked the wires to his body and to the box near the wall and went away.   
Dusty was breaking heavily as he panicked. He didn't dare to say anything at this point, he didn't know what was about to happen to him, but he was quite sure it was going to hurt.   
What he didn't know was how much it was going to hurt.   
One of the vehicles went to the box the wires were attached to and pulled a lever on it.   
Dusty wasn't sure what happened at first, but he felt as if his whole body was on fire and out of his control. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to scream.   
He was shaking rapidly as electricity went through his body.   
His engine gave random warning signals as the electricity passed through him.   
He screamed from pain and fear and he wanted so badly to get out of this, but he wasn't able to move. He was trapped and his body was paralyzed under the power of electricity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone who works for someone evil has to be purely evil themselves.  
> In other words..  
> Feral fight of survival is about to go down soon.

After The footage was shown to Blade he was left alone once more.  
"I'll give you some time to think about my offer Blade… you can pay me half and later another half. Or just get the money, i don't care how okay?"  
His tone was demanding and somewhat aggressive.  
Blade knew it might actually be his last hope to save Dusty's life. And possibly his own.  
Cad finally left with his minions, and Blade was once more left alone.  
He was staring at the pavement, thinking about how would he get out of there, and more importantly, how will he get Dusty out of there.  
He tried to move, just a little bit on his wheels, but he knew it was useless, he had been standing there for who knows how long.  
Then he heard a faint sound from behind him, it was a quiet sound of car tires on the floor.  
Blade kept quiet, he almost held his breath, he wasn't scared anymore, for him it almost felt like it can't get any worse, atleast not for himself personally, for others.. Well.. That was the problem now. He wasn't worried about himself surviving, even though he knew he had a wonderful team he had to take care of, who were waiting for him, and probably extremely worried about him, but still, Dusty's life seemed more important now than anything.  
The car that was in the room with him came in front of him, eyeing him. This car was definitely one of Cad's minions. He had a stange expression his face.  
It wasn't happy, it was rather serious, or scared, Blade didn't bother to pay too much attention to him, he just eyed him for a moment, and then turning his gaze back to floor.  
"Hey…" whispered the car.  
Blade looked at him, eyes full of disgusts, worry and hate.  
The car looked around nervously before adding  
"I… u know.. I never wanted to be a part of this… What Cad is doing to you, what he does to Dusty… i.. I don't think i can take it any longer…  
Blade looked at the car, anger and confusion came into his blue eyes.  
He was thinking to himself 'what the fuck is he talking about, what is he planning..'  
Blade didn't know what to think of this car.  
The car came closer to Blade, not too close, there was still a meter or two between them. And he looked Blade into his eyes, finally he asked "can you move? If i removed the traps on your wheels.. Would you be able to move?"  
Blade still didn't say anything, he felt confused, was this car trying to save him? Why? Is that some kind of sick joke again?  
But Blade still wasn't all so sure weather he could be able to move or not, he had been trapped for days, he didn't have much energy left after all the torture, anxiety and lack of sleep and food.  
The car then spoke quitely "just, wait here for a second" and rolled to another room, out of the hangar Balde was trapped in.  
'wait here? Where the fuck could i go??' he thought to himself.  
After a minute the car returned with a can of oil or something.  
He placed it in front of Blade, close enough so he could reach it with his mouth.  
"Drink this. It's clean, i promise. "  
Blade didn't really believe it but he stul took the straw from the oil can in his mouth and started to gulp it down, he was just so exhausted and thirsty. He didn't feel like he had much of a choice.  
The car went behind Blade.  
"You know, i hate to do this, i hate that i had to be a part of this." as he started to unhook one of Blade's back wheels.  
The trap finally open with a loud click, and they both went completely silent, neither of them dared to breathe due to the fear of Cad or someone else noticing. After few seconds, the car moved to Blade's other back wheel and unhooked it as well, again there was a loud click of the trap opening.  
Blade was getting excited and nervous at the same time, he was still sipping at the oil without really thinking about it, until the car made his way to the last wheel and started to unhook the trap. The car was really nervous, he was breathing heavily, he was probably going to get killed if someone found out now.  
And the before Blade could think much else the last trap was open, he rolled forward few centimeters to feel weather he is actually free. He was, his excitement and adrenaline were on the roof again. The car however passed by in front of Blade as he made his way to the wall behind him. Blade slowly and painfully turned himself to look behind him, there was a large hangar's door there, probably the one he was brought in through.  
The car looked at Blade and asked "can you move on your wheels?"  
Blade made an attempt and rolled forward few meters, his eyes glued to the door.  
"This is your last and only chance Blade…. I am doing it because i didn't want to torture anyone ever, i was brought here and made to do this ugly 'job'.  
Dusty is in the end of the road on the right, third hanger. Go save this child, you are his only chance."


	6. Chapter 6

And with that the car pushed the button on the wall and the massive door started to lift up not so quietly.  
Blade rolled forward a bit more, his eyes started to see stars, road and different hangar's outside. Without a single word he made his way outside and then he realized how little air there actually was in the hangar, the outside world felt refreshing and cool. He took a deep breath as he rolled out of the ugly hangar he was in. After he had made his way out the car that had saved him followed him. Blade didn't really pay much attention to it, he was like hypnotized, he made his way directly to the hangar where ha was told Dusty was. He rolled on the gravel as quietly as he could, the cold air stung his injury on one of his rotors that hade been snapped violently and he winced a bit in pain. But it was allright, at least he was able breathe. Every second he was becoming more aware of his surroundings and the situation right now.  
The car drove past him, scaring him for a second and he stopped.  
The car made his way to the hangar Dusty was supposed to be in. And looked around nervously. He then looked at Blade, and for the first time he was actually scared of the helicopter. Now when they were outside and he was alone, Blade looked much bigger and stronger than before when he was trapped. He still looked badly injured and exhausted of course but there was something in Agusta's eyes that sent shivers down on cars frame.  
When Blade rolled close enough the car opened the doors of the another hangar. And Blade immediately heard a tiny scared whimpering from the darkness. He knew this voice all too well, it was Dusty.  
Blade made his way past the car right in the direction of the sound.  
"Hey… shh. Be quiet.." was car's nervous response.  
Dusty started to struggle as he heard someone coming closer.  
Blade - "Dusty?..."  
Dusty started crying louder as the car closed the door and lit the light.  
"Shhhh!" said the car to Dusty and made his way toward him, Blade immediately came in front of the little plane, blocking the car's way towards Dusty .  
"Hey, it's okay, i'll save him. Dusty, i won't hurt you Just… just be quiet"  
Said the car and went around Blade next to Dusty.  
He started to remove traps around Dusty's wheel too.  
Dusty however jumped to the contact and yelped and started to struggle.  
"Hey hey easy now, said the car before he could even unhook the first trap.  
Blade jolted forward few inches, growling as he stared at the car's every move.  
" I won't hurt him… i promise.. i.. i'm gonna save you both okay. Just please stay calm. " the car's voice was shaking at this point, he was so afraid of his own life as well as the two aircraft's.  
He managed to unhook Dusty and the plane immediately jumped towards Blade, he pressed his nose against Blade's side and cried quite loudly.  
Blade- " Shhhhhh.. Please Dusty…"  
The car and the helicopter both knew if he kept crying they are going to get caught.  
Blade quickly guided Dusty out of the building while the car followed them. When they finally got back outside Blade's heart fell into his tires.


	7. Where the wild instincts finally break free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero and rescue helicopter finally snaps and becomes savage.  
> This is probably kinda lame sorry.

There it was, a large white car with brown eyes, blocking their way.  
"Soo, is this how you work for me, agent2?"  
asked Cad as he looked at the car who had saved his prisoners.  
"Cad, i've had enough your sick games… they don't deserve this."  
Cad rolled forward and Blade and Dusty just stood completely still.  
"You fucking work for me.. I paid you to take care of them, not to work against me.. ' he growled.  
" I am taking care of them, i no longer work for you Cad, you are a sick bastard who does anything for money, i am tired of this bullcrap. "  
Two other vehicles rolled out from the darkness, these other cars were still wery much on Cad's side.  
Cad - "Agent 3, get them…"  
With this, one of the cars charged and rammed into the so called "Agend 2".  
Before much else could happen Blade tried to charge Cad but one of the cars rammed against his already injured side.  
Blade growled in pain an looked at the car who had just attacked him, another car then threw a hook around Dusty's tail and Dusty screamed in terror.  
The scream worked like a trigger for Blade who charged at the car who had just rammed him and grabbed him between his jaws painfully. He shaked the car extremely aggressively and soon hydraulic fluid was already on the ground, the car was yelling in pain and shock until Blade let go of him, throwing him 3 meters away against the ground, Cad was actually shocked, the other cars also didn't move, they just stared as Blade slowly made his way towards Cad. Cad backed up slowly, looking Blade into his eyes in disbelief, he could have sworn he saw his own soul leaving his body in a reflection of the Agusta's eyes.  
None of the cars did nothing but watched as the helicopter rolled toward the car they had called their boss.  
Then Agusta charged Cad and grabbed him in his jaws and started to wildly ripping off his metal.  
Cad yelled in shock and pain as he felt the helicopter ripping him into pieces one by one.  
Dusty wasn't able to shift his eyes from the horrible scene of his crew chief and friend murdering the white SUV like a rabid animal.  
Blade ripped off his wheels and slammed him against the asphalt repeatedly.  
He threw him few meters away against the asphalt and then again charged, sinking his teeth into his hood and shaking him, slamming him against the ground.  
The the hydraulic fluids were all over the asphalt at this point and other cars had backed down quite a long way, just watching. None of them dared or bothered to help Cad at this point.  
When Blade finally had ripped off his hood he finally was able to get directly to Cad's engine.  
Without thinking, he sunk his feral teeth once more into him, between his engine and violently ripped it out.  
The engine slammed on asphalt, smoking and the white car's lifeless body stood there, he was barely recognizable, wheels twisted and paint scratched, body full of massive dents. 

Blade finally calmed, breathing through his teeth, eyeing the lifeless body of his abuser.


End file.
